


Daddy's Little girl Chapter 2

by Christy651



Series: Daddy's little girl [2]
Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Name-Calling, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy651/pseuds/Christy651
Summary: From where we left of in the previous chapter, Little girl wakes up tied to her Daddy's bed where he can do to her as he pleases, But will he finally touch her?
Relationships: BDSM - Relationship, Ddlg - Relationship, Dominant - Relationship, Submissive - Relationship
Series: Daddy's little girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737919
Kudos: 18





	Daddy's Little girl Chapter 2

It felt like a massive tsunami hit my body in one big wave of pleasure. I was still shaking when I slowly but surely slipped back into consciousness. My body felt weighted down and tired as I tried moving around; still groggy from the dark abys I was in moments ago. I first heard the vibrations before I fully registered that I was spread eagle on a bed, tied up with a vibrator pressed against my clit.   
I blinked slowly and glanced around the room. It was Daddy’s room, and he had various toys splayed out on the drawer next to the bed. It varied between nipple clamps, anal toys and one huge dildo named Tommie (we decided to name the dildo), a ball-gag and blindfold as well.   
My insides clenched as I felt the vibrator being set to a higher speed and being so sensitive from my first orgasm I couldn’t help but arch and scream against the pleasurable pain of this torture.   
Daddy’s voice cut through my loud wailing like a knife through soft butter, “Oh good, my slut just woke up. It’s nice to see you in the land of the living again” He teased in one of his very best sarcastic tones.  
“Daddyyyyyyyyy whyyy” I whined as I rolled my hips to feel more of the vibrations course through my body. It felt so good, like every fiber of my being was overstimulated by pure bliss and need. Liquid fire was coursing through me painfully slow and I felt my juices slip between my thighs covering his sheets in my messy release.   
“Oh no don’t complain now, you were a horny little slut this whole week. You take this or you get nothing at all from me”. He stood next to the bed watching me with a wicked smirk playing across his features and that moment I could appreciate him fully. He was wearing his vest from earlies and his jeans, but to my surprise he hid an amazingly obvious bulge at the front of his jeans. My eyes were glued to it as I comprehended that having me useless and helpless to his advices got him horny as fuck.  
Did he want me just as bad? But why hasn’t he touched me yet?  
He turned around to leave the room when I moaned loudly “Daddy please I need you to touch me, please please please…oooooooooh fuuuck Daddyyyy” I whimpered till my voice disappeared in a high pitch squeal.  
I wanted him to watch me, and see exactly what he does to me. Was that too hard to ask?   
Every second passing I wished it tortured him just as much as it did me lying here without his hands on me…  
He smirked as I came closer and closer to another enormous release, then in three quick steps he was leaning on the bed over me. His chain dangling from around his neck as he was face to face with me. He just watched me and the first thing that I felt was shame, then hatred and then it all dissolved into pure lust. I hated him just watching me when he knew I wasn’t good at begging, but at the same time I felt such a deep unsated need to be used in whatever way he saw fit.  
His eyes bore into mine as if he was looking for a secret I wanted to keep hidden and I closed my eyes and uttered another guttural moan when I felt his body-heat seeping into my skin, only causing to tingle.  
“What did you say you wanted Babygirl?” His brow arched and his smirk disappeared.   
Fuck I was in trouble again.  
“N.n.n. nothing Daddy” I whimpered. My body was shaking now and my thighs where desperately trying to pull themselves closed against the intense sensitivity in my clit. It was painful in such a delightful way.  
“No Babygirl, what did you say?” His every word was expressed in such a demanding and dark way, his eyes turned to two dark pools of onyx and his jaw was set. He was clenching on his teeth in such a manner that made me wonder what the punishment for this would be….   
“I said.., I need you to touch me Daddy, please pleaaaasee…fuck please Daddy I need you” I erupted into another intense orgasm, my whole body thrashed against the restraints and my pussy clenched tightly in waves of immense pleasure. It was a never ending release that brought tears to my eyes. I felt the tears stream down my face, then, the vibrator setting went up again and I felt my whole body tense and a loud scream escaped my lips.  
“Dadddyyyy please I can’t ….oooooooh fuck...” His eyes were on my face taking in every moment of my helpless attempt at writhing free. I heard his breathing slowly becoming deeper and rougher the more I lay helplessly thrashing around in vain to get rid of the overstimulating feeling rushing over my body. My limbs just didn’t obey any thought I had of laying still anymore.  
“You know I already told you I wasn’t touching you Babygirl, this is all you get or nothing at all”  
His eyes traveled up and down my naked body admiring every curve and ripple of every muscle.  
I started crying, my whole body jerking with an emotion I haven’t felt in suck a long time. Frustration. So so much pent up frustration. I needed his touch so badly it felt like every part of me craved only that. His heat seeped into my naked skin and it was only then that I registered how close he was leaning to me on the bed.  
“Oh look at how pretty my little slut is, completely helpless and ready for me to use. You like being treated like my personal toy don’t you Babygirl? You love being at your Master’s disposal.”  
My head hastily shook ‘yes’ as I chased my impending orgasm. I writhed around and felt the huge wet spot under my body only growing by the second.  
His eyes traveled to between my thighs and he frowned slightly, and then smirked when looking up to my flustered face.  
“You’re soaking my bed slut; I should have you lick it clean after this. I wonder what sounds your juicy little pussy would make if I fucked you now Babygirl. Do you think your pussy would sing for me Angel?”   
I felt my face flush red under his gaze, but then he leaned closer and blew air over my nipples and instantly they begin to harden. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and my back arch as he gently blew air over my skin. He started gently blowing air over my nipples and slowly began moving down my body blowing air over every single part of me as if they were intimate and hot kisses. I arched closer to his mouth till he moved away before his lips could touch my skin.  
“You’re such an attention slut Angel.” His voice vibrated through my body and I felt my body throb with a deep and slow wave. It consumed me slowly but thoroughly, coating my thighs in another layer of my sticky mess. “I wish I could taste you Babygirl” He growled against my skin. “Then why don’t you Daddy is it such a sin giving me what we both want, fuck Daddy I need to feel you in me please” I whined again  
His laugh caused me tither on the edge of no return yet again but I couldn’t fall. “Daddyyyyyy..” I moaned. My voice sounded so foreign to me, it sounded like a pained moan like a man being tortured for days on end.  
“I felt him move around on the bed, and then all of a sudden I felt something nudge at my pussy, gently parting my cum-coated lips before slowly and surely penetrating me in such a manner that I could feel every single inch fill me up. “Are you going to cum for me again my little slut?” He edged softly against my ear. “Yeeeeeesss, oooooh… Daddd…y..y.y.” I felt my pussy spasm uncontrollably at this new sensation and I spiraled over the edge once again failing miserably at trying to behave my limbs. My body shook and jerked uncontrollably but at this point I turned mute calling out in a silent moan.  
He laughed and started fucking my pussy with the dildo. My eyes were shut tightly, hoping praying to slip into sweet nothingness again, but to no avail. He fucked me faster with his chosen toy till he found my sweet spot, and he started abusing that new found method of torture till I once again was on the edge of another orgasm.   
“Look at me slut” He demanded roughly.  
I slowly opened my eyes and found him sitting between my thighs abusing my pussy with the toy. His eyes bore into mine before trailing down to my soppy wet cunt. His jaw was tense and I heard a soft groan escape from his lips. His shoulders and arms flexed slightly with every thrust he gave the toy and my thoughts from earlier flooded my mind. I wanted to leave deep scratch marks onto his shoulders that would last for weeks on end.  
As if sensing my thoughts he looked up at me again, and roughly started plowing the toy into me filling the room with sweet noises coming from both my mouth and my drenched hole. My lips parted and I felt my breathing hitch as his eyes pushed me closer and closer.  
“Keep your eyes on me and Cum, slut, I know you want to cum for your Daddy. Show me how much of a mess you can make on his bed. I want to smell you in this room for days Babygirl”  
I came hard, squirting all over the toy and his hand and soaked his bed. I heard the squelching sounds of the toy continuing to fuck me while my whole body was wracking in pure bliss. He turned off the vibrator but continued to fuck me with the toy till my whole body came down from its high.  
“Good girl.”  
I shook violently and closed my eyes.   
“I love how hazy your eyes become when you want to come for me baby” His voice was soft against my cheek as he kissed it.  
He slowly pulled the toy from my abused hole, and started untying the ropes. I was aching and begging to fall into a deep slumber, but I missed feeling him close to me too…  
He left the room only to return moments later with a warm rag, and slowly cleaned all the sweat and need from my body, cleaning me thoroughly and gently, and then he picked me up carrying me to my bedroom at the end of the hallway. He still smelled like cinnamon, but I caught a soft hint of musk. I wish I could help him alleviate some of that sexual tension he’s been hiding from me. It almost made me feel like he didn’t like me touching him.  
Maybe tomorrow I will be allowed to….  
He slid me under fluffy covers and wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me till I eventually, basking in his heat and scent, fell into a deep slumber.  
“I love you Babygirl” I heard him whisper against my ear, but maybe I was dreaming.


End file.
